<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patrick is a Pretty Eligible Bachelor by ThighsLikeTreeTrunks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218045">Patrick is a Pretty Eligible Bachelor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThighsLikeTreeTrunks/pseuds/ThighsLikeTreeTrunks'>ThighsLikeTreeTrunks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Discussing Coming Out, M/M, Not David Friendly, Trans Stevie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThighsLikeTreeTrunks/pseuds/ThighsLikeTreeTrunks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stevie was a boy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/Stevie Budd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've always thought Stevie and Patrick had really good chemistry, especially after this last episode, but since Patrick is gay it would obviously never happen on the show. So this is a fun what if. I'll probably write more snippets of their relationship in the future. I like to imagine boy Stevie looks like Dylan O'Brian.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick heard someone in the front with David, so he walked out of the stock room. There was a boy standing there, a little shorter than David. He had pale skin and dark short hair. Patrick flushed. Patrick realized he thought the boy was handsome. Was that weird to think, that another boy was handsome? Patrick was straight, wasn’t he? </p>
<p>“Did you ask if you could drink it?” Patrick asked. The boy was holding the body milk. “What was it you said,” he turned to David, “anyone with a fiber of common sense would know that it’s not milk?”</p>
<p>“What do we think body milk is?” David asked angrily. “If not milk for your body.”</p>
<p>“Exactly,” the boy said, smiling. Patrick’s heart beat faster. </p>
<p>“Stevie, right?” he asked. This had to be David’s ex. But David hadn’t said he was so handsome. “I’m Patrick. I’ve heard a lot about you.”</p>
<p>Patrick held out his hand and Stevie shook it. Stevie’s hands were rough and masculine. They felt good in his. “None of it is true.”</p>
<p>Patrick felt delight. Stevie was funny, too. “Oh, anyone with a fiber of common sense would know that.”</p>
<p>Stevie laughed. “I like him,” Stevie said delightedly to David. “I like you,” he said directly to Patrick.</p>
<p>Patrick blushed. Even though it had only been a few minutes, he really liked Stevie too. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, I'm going to beg: if you don't like my story, please just move on and don't leave a nasty comment. I got a lot of mean comments and Tumblr messages last time and it made me feel really bad and I almost didn't come back to fandom. I've done my best to tag appropriately so if you're still reading at this point that's on you no need to harass me. </p>
<p>I wanted to show what Patrick's coming out to his family could have looked like in a healthy relationship. I'd like to keep going with this story showing different moments in their relationship.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what about your parents" Stevie said as he and Patrick sat down to dinner. "Have you felt comfortable coming out to them yet?" It had been a week since Patrick's ex-fiance Rachel had come to town looking to win Patrick back. Stevie had been upset at first because Patrick hadn't told him Rachel was texting him, but after spending a day apart Stevie and Patrick had met up to calmly talk things out. Patrick had explained he was just scared of ruining what he and Stevie had, Stevie had reassured Patrick that they were okay but he just wanted Patrick to be honest from now on. Stevie wasn't the best with honesty himself but he didn't want any secrets between him and Patrick and he knew Patrick would need some help being honest. Stevie knew Patrick probably wasn't out to his family since he hadn't realized he was gay until he'd come to Schitt's Creek, and Stevie knew how hard coming out to your parents was. Well, Patrick's parents probably weren't pieces of shit like Stevie's were, but it was still hard no matter how accepting they were. </p>
<p>Patrick shook his head. "No. I'm sorry. I just want to do it in person, but I'm worried about how it will go. But I want them to know how much I care about you."</p>
<p>Stevie shook his head. He was so glad he'd asked. He'd been toying with the idea of inviting them to visit and see the store as a surprise to Patrick, but he couldn't imagine doing that without knowing if Patrick was out first. He couldn't imagine outing Patrick through such a careless mistake. And besides, even if Stevie wasn't going to invite Patrick's parents, he wanted to know everything about Patrick that Patrick would tell him. "There's nothing to be ashamed about. You have all the time in the world to come out to them, and you can do it whenever."</p>
<p>Patrick smiled. "Thanks, Stevie. I have to admit, I had this insane fear of them showing up one day and you telling them I was gay but not telling me. I know it's stupid, but-"</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's stupid," Stevie said, snorting. "And if I ever do something as shitty as take over your coming out, please dump me immediately."</p>
<p>Patrick laughed. "But seriously, Stevie said. "You can take as much as time as you need, and I'm happy to support you however you want."</p>
<p>"Thanks Stevie," he said. Stevie's heart pounded at his shiny smile. "It takes a lot off of me that you know. I can't imagine keeping this a secret from you."</p>
<p>"Well, obviously I would have asked" Stevie teased. "It would be pretty shitty of me not to care about how you're doing in such a huge moment of your life, and I'm not a shitty boyfriend."</p>
<p>Patrick smiled. "Yeah, you're actually a pretty great boyfriend."</p>
<p>"Don't tell anybody," Stevie said. "You'll ruin my tough guy rep."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr: https://thighsliketreetrunks.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>